Cinderella,
by Darkess and Yari
Summary: Cinderella, the way it was meant to be. YAOI


A warped Disney story… By Darkess and Yari

Warnings: yaoi… boy/boy love, Lemon later most likely… cuteness

Rhiza looked around his oldest 'sister's room. It looked much like a zoo creature had been living there. How the hell she had managed to get six outfits on the floor since he had cleaned it the day before was quite beyond him. He picked them up and shook them a bit, putting them back in her wardrobe like he always did. They had nothing obviously on them, so he was able to assure her he'd already washed them and put them back for her. As he put the last dress back, something fell out of the pocket. Being the nosy boy that years away from socialization had allowed him to be, he unfolded the paper, revealing that it was an invitation to some sort of party being held to marry off the prince. He was attractive, sure, but Rhiza couldn't help thinking that his parents were getting tired of him. Most men married way younger than the prince was. Perhaps his parents were trying to prove to themselves that they didn't need to pop out another son just to make sure the kingdom was going to die off and go to impure blood. If he could go to the marrying off of the prince party, he surely would. That could be amusing. Seeing some spoiled ass have to pick from the lot of disfigured wenches in a 'lesser evil' process for which he would have to live his life with.

Poor Dion sat at his vanity. He was brushing his hair slowly and rather more haphazardly then usual. He didn't want the ball to go through... He was told he could pick whoever he wanted as long as he picked some one... That was no comfort. He put his brush down and sighed. "I wish I could... just wait." He plopped himself onto his large plush bed which had been made for two. His table was now… set for two, even though he ate alone in his quarters. He looked in his closet. There were robes and such arranged inside by himself, surprisingly. He didn't like the way maids put them in. They were in order by type and color. He liked order... He look in and slowly picked out an outfit. It matched his hair and eyes well enough. He put it on and went to the room that was being set up for the ball.

Rhiza took a piece of parchment from his step-sister's room and copied the information that was on the invitation. If his whole 'family' was gone, like he figured they would be so that all of the ugly women of the house would have a fair shot at a gorgeous man who they would make undeniably miserable. And he could be there to watch if he bought an outfit they wouldn't recognize and was safe enough.

There. He had made the bed, and everything was as it needed to be for her to not complain. Now he could rest a while. Maybe go out for a few minutes and try to get an outfit together for his party-watching scheme. He would have to look very different...

"Ihatethis... I hate this... It is so stupid... I needn't pick out a snot nosed girl for a wife... They are all idiots who want my money... or good looks" Dion complained at no one... The party was getting so close to done he could feel the nausea that would be caused by looking at those girls already…

Possibly, Rhiza could try to look like a girl. Then his step-mother and step-sisters definitely wouldn't recognize him. Though... they were rather stupid so he wouldn't need to dress up a whole lot. Actually, he could just steal some of their clothing and they wouldn't know the difference. Why he was so cautious, he didn't know. He was overly cautious, but he never was caught, so it worked out for him.

Dion went to the garden and, instead of sitting in the bench, opted for the ground. He knew his clothes would be dirty now but it felt refreshing to not do something the right way... He decided just to piss the maids off he would roll down a grassy hill in his whitest outfit just for fun. He went off in search of a hill.

-Two days later-

Though the ball was rather secretive from him, since his sisters let him know that only the best of single women in the kingdom were invited, he didn't let on that he knew just as much about it from the invitation he copied, as they did. And probably more since he had his doubts that they were able to read. He had his work cut out for him. Not only did he have to keep up with his own chores and everyone else's for that matter, but he had to make his sisters look as human as possible. Not an easy task, for both of them looked like... men. And not the pretty men. But the men who mothers have to tell their kids not to stare at because it's rude.

He also had to make all of their clothing look suitable for a royal ball. Not that the prince would look at them more than five times each, taking two sets of double takes to remark on their hidiousity, and once more after that to take pity on them. Let alone choose them for his wife.

Dion sat at his vanity again. Now he was carefully brushing the knots out of his shoulder length black hair. He would put it in a small messy ponytail to hopefully scare some of the bitches off... He put some makeup on to make his face more even and some eye shadow to accent his blue eyes. He reached to the rack on the side and grabbed his ball outfit. It was a blue shirt that went a little over his pants line and pants that were the color of his hair that were long and straight... He hated that outfit.

The whole house was in an uproar, ugly women scurrying around the house looking for their other shoe, bitching at Rhiza because he didn't put their shoes together, even if he did, and overall, just causing stress. This would leave Rhiza without any time to make himself look pretty. He wondered if he should even try to go to the ball. Maybe it was all just too risky...

"Rhiza! Tie me up! Hurry, we're going to be late because of you!" One of his step-sisters flailed her arms around uselessly, trying to get his attention to go to the back of her dress that was laced up but needed to be tied. He held back a smile as he noted the vein popping out of her forehead in warning that she might hit him. Also the mass of cleavage poking out of the front of her gown which looked rather like a fat ass. What was all the fuss over cleavage about anyway? It looked ugly. And like an ass.

He tied her dress up to stop the wailing. There. That was the least manly he'd ever seen her. Though she still looked quite like she belonged to someone as a pet. Her hair looked greasy and frizzy, though oddly enough she was smitten with how he'd put it. That was one of the few things she hadn't bitched about... yet. Her older sister looked just as scary, though she'd done it to herself.

Her rouged up cheeks looked like someone had given her the punch in the face she needed. Now then... they were all taken care of. His step-mother had taken the time to properly snub him, telling him to clean while they were gone or else, and adding in that she could see why his Rhiza's father had left his real mother (because his father had been rightfully gorgeous), and Rhiza 'looked like his ugly wench of a woman, mother', unlike her daughters, who 'looked like angels' at the moment. After that, they left the house, heading off to their second-rate carriage.

Rhiza sat down on the wood floor of his step-mother's room, looking into the mirror he wasn't supposed to be looking into. That wasn't true... he looked prettier than all of them smashed together, which didn't say much, but still made what he'd been told a very bad lie.

Rhiza had decided. He wasn't going to go to the ball. He'd hear enough about it when his 'family' came back, and it would be too much trouble to worry about being found out all night long. Plus he'd be late and have to leave early. It was all just too much trouble.

An orb of light drifted down softly to the ground and he could see its reflection in the mirror. He turned around quickly, fearing for his life, but not doing anything that would ensure his safety. Rather than running or hiding, he just stood with his mouth open, watching the orb take human form.

The orb looked like an elegant androgynen. Soft blue satin-looking robes layed its body, and silvery hair cascaded down its shoulders and back without a single spot looking like there was a knot in it. Its eyes were a mixture of icy blue and gray with a dark ring around the outside.

It looked directly at Rhiza in a noble way, "Rhiza. I've been observing you. I know that you want to go to the royal ball. And you can..."

"...I don't want to go. I can't go. I don't have any clothes or any way to get there or..."

Oddly, the man who had come from the orb had a rather deep voice. A bit different than what most would've imagined, since he looked like a woman, but it wasn't humorous

like deep voices on girlie men tended to be. "I can let you go. But I need to hurry unless you want to be late. Now then. Let's do... something about those rags."

With a dramatic, probably not-necessary hand motion and a grin, Rhiza turned into something like a paper doll, standing in his underclothes.

The man tried a few different outfits before he found one he liked. It was a light blue color, like the clothes that he himself was wearing, and also the color of Rhiza's eyes. They made him look like a girl, but that was rather the plan. After that, he got his hair properly combed out and washed, and new glass shoes of a light blue tint.

His face was painted up with a bit of color here and there and some rouge on his cheeks. Now he was starting to look like a real doll rather than a paper one.

He was almost finished with him. Picking up a feather duster, he turned it into a mask with feathers, then handed it off to Rhiza. Next he told Rhiza to stay put while he thought up some form of transportation for him.

He returned shortly and Rhiza had finished looking at himself in the mirror, "Why are you doing this for me?"

"I'm your fairy god father and I thought you could use some help. Now then... the carriage is out front. It will be a fast ride, but you still have to get out there. And my magic isn't very strong.

You need to be back here before midnight, otherwise everything will turn back into what it was before. Your hair will be messy, you'll be wearing rags, and you will be carrying around a feather duster. That will look suspicious if you are anywhere besides this house. Leave now, come back before midnight. I'll clean up here. Have a good time for once, you look beautiful."

He all but pushed him out the door towards a fancy looking carriage.

The women were starting to arrive and attack him. He was surrounded. the messy ponytail didn't save him from a single one. in fact the pony tail holder had been stolen... He signed and let them swarm him and waited for the rest to come 'It will be a long night...' he though as two heavier ugly ones came up with an older one... all three looked clownish...

Quickly, Rhiza got into the horse drawn carriage and was on his way. The ride wasn't very long, nor was it bumpy like it had been any time he's even been out to somewhere of the off-chance he was able to go anywhere at all. It was a very crowded looking place, and for that, he was glad. He would have a better chance of not being recognized. As elegantly as he could, he slipped into the ball-room, trying to find a nice isolated spot to stand in and watch the night unfold. He spotted his step-sisters easily. They were obviously some of the most obese and unpleasing individuals to look at of all the guests.

Dion looked around and saw one girl standing in a corner... That was what he was looking for but he had to get the boobs in front of them out of his face... He was sure girl was attached somewhere...

He looked around as soon as he was situated in his isolated corner properly. It took him a while to get used to the fathered mask he had to look through in order to see anything at all, and the feathers rather irritated them as they kept going into his mouth or eyes or tickling him, but it was better than being found out. Most people didn't pay any attention to him, but a few did. His sisters were included in that few, but they looked at him, then looked through him as if he were a stranger, much to his relief.

Finally the women got done looking at him and walked to get food... the gluttons. He walked over the th person in the corner... "Um... err... would you like to... sit with me?" He asked, always having been one to speak first he was nervous.

Rhiza raised an eyebrow in confusion then turned his head to look behind him for anyone the boy who'd spoken to him, might be talking to. There was no one there. "Ah... sure." He said softly, wondering how atrocious his voice sounded in comparison to his body. Surely it was a little strange for him.

"O-Ok... Well this song is nice... you are... very pretty..."

"Thank-you. You look very handsome." Rhiza figured he might as well go on and have the only date he would ever be able to manage while he was out for the only time ever, as far as he knew.

"If all goes well would you consider... Err... Yeah.." he stopped and decided to go to dancing together... he heard other women crying and such because he had picked another...

"Pardon... Consider what?" He set both of his hands on the prince's shoulders, as he'd seen women do with their dance partners before. The dirty looks flew in by the hundreds; all sorts of women seemed to be boring their eyes into him as if trying to summon the psychic power to kill him.

"Marrying me..." Dion said in a small voice. He put his arms around 'her' and proceeded to sway in dance.

"...Really? That's what I'm here for..." 'Sure... I'll never see you again, so this proposal shouldn't affect me too much.' He began to get nervous. Maybe he would be lynched by the angry women. Maybe the prince would try to fool around with him. Or maybe he would realize how very tiny his hips were... Any of those would be trouble.

Dion noticed nothing as he danced... he relaxed some though and kept trying to talk.

'He's more afraid of me than I am of him... that's odd.' Rhiza almost fell in his glass heels, nearly taking the dear prince with him in a bout of awkwardness. The rouge on his cheeks was nothing compaired to his blush as he regained his balance and tried to make sure his ankles wouldn't give out on him. "I'm sorry..." He regained his meek status that he took when he was at home. Then he seemed slightly amused, noticing that he was taller then the prince. It gave a bit of superiority to him, though it probably looked a little strange to everyone else.

"It's fine... personally I wouldn't want to be in your shoes... I WOULD fall over..." he said making the feeble joke

The anger of the crowd of women who wanted to get a piece of the prince had died a little. There were still quite a few women who were glaring at him but it wasn't everyone who was at the entire ball like it had been a little earlier. This made Rhiza able to relax a bit more. "That's sweet of you. Except I would bring you down too."

He laughed "Then we would both be sprawled on the floor and give everyone a good laugh" he noticed the song finish as the orchestra turned the pages in their books... "Wanna eat something?"

"Sure." Rhiza adjusted his mask a little as he took his hands from the prince's shoulders. This was going to be a very short night...

Dion made a plate of food for himself. on the buffet table was the finest foods anywhere. "Eat what you want..." He said "We can site over here... " He pointed to the door to outside and a bench that was obvious in the light.

Rhiza looked amazed at all the foods. Usually he got bread, water, and leftover, like a dog. He didn't even know of the existence of most of foods he could see on the table. Nervously, he got small samples of everything he thought smelled nice, and tried to not look like a swine. He followed Dion like a lost puppy after he got enough food on his plate to sample, not that he was going anywhere too complex.

They sat down. Dion would have opted for the ground again but he was with someone. he slowly ate some of his and was happy to see his new friend had an appetite.

Rhiza blushed again, looking down at his plate and thinking about how he should've opted for being lady-like and gotten a plate for a human rather than someone who'd never seen food before besides when he washed the dishes. They didn't trust him enough to let him prepare their food so they had a whole other person do that. He took a small portion and properly savoured it, in as lady-like a fashion as he could manage.

"I am glad you like the food... I hate people who get a full plate of nothing and still waste something" Dion commented

"Well... I may not be able to finish. I got alot... it all looked good." He lied, trying to sound embarrassed.

"That's fine... at least you did get something..." He smiled "So what kind of family do you come from? Rich? Poor? weird? It is interesting to hear about other families"

He smiled, picturing how he wanted his family to be. "Well... we aren't rich, but we're not poor either. I have a mother and a father. And I'm an only child."

"Oh that is nice... Are you parents nice?"

He nodded happily, fiddling with the food on his plate and taking another bite.

"That cool... With my family my parents are always busy and when we do get together all they want to do is have quite reading time... I don't think I have been around my family more then an hour at a time... except social gatherings..."

He made a sympathetic 'aw' noise, shifting around on the bench to be closer to the prince after he finished his plate full of food. He could probably fit two more plates of food into his stomach, but he didn't want to appear odd.

"Yes." He stood up after Dion did, taking his plate with him even though he didn't plan on getting anything else to eat.

"Don't worry about it... you hadn't asked about my name yet. Though... I don't know your name either. I've always just called you 'The Prince'."

"I am Dion... and if you don't want to give me you name you don't have to..." he said disappointed

"It'd be rude not to give you my name after I agreed to marry you, wouldn't it? It's um... Azihr."

"Ok Azihr. Well that is a very pretty name if I do say so myself..." He hugged her lightly.

"Thanks. Yours is too... I mean... I like yours too, not that it's pretty because... you're a boy." He hugged back, resting his cheek on Dion's shoulder and thinking about how this was probably going to be the only time he would ever be able to hug a man, or anyone really, like this.

Dion didn't grope 'her' or anything. He was actually pretty good for that... "So you will marry me?" He asked questioningly, he really thought he could stay with 'her' the rest of his life

'Yes I would...' "Yes. I will." He didn't want the embrace to end, but he felt that it was getting a little odd now so he let go.

Feeling brave Dion leaned forward quickly, it looked probably like a muscle spasm, and kisses him.

Rhiza was a little startled at first, not entirely knowing what was going on, but then he got the idea. He had seen people kiss before and realized that was what it was. After that, he tried his very best to cooperate as best as he could since he had absolutely no idea the mechanics of kissing.

"Can we... try that again? That went really fast..." Rhiza said meekly, though he obviously was a little more aggressive than he let on. He put his fingertips under Dion's chin, changing his angle slightly.

Dion leaned foreward and pressed his lips to 'Hers' once more.

Rhiza broke their kiss off rather quickly, standing up. "What time is it? Do you know?"

Rhiza rested a hand on his mask, diving back in for one last kiss harshly. "I'm sorry... I really have to go now!" He turned quickly, doing his best to run without falling in the heels. After a while, one fell off and he didn't have time to go back to get it. He ran with the other in his hand.

Dion chased for a while but being a half out of shape prince and Rhiza being quite fast he couldn't catch up. he did manage to get the slipper though. 'Too bad I haven't a foot fetish' he thought as he carried it to his room, leaving the party to go on it's own.

Fortunately for Rhiza, he made it fairly close back to his own house before he turned back into the old Rhiza, with rags and a feather duster. It was a while before the ball was supposed to end, so he had plenty of time to think about how he was never going to see the prince again.

"I'll have to find her again... " he said to the maid that had come in. "I don't care who she is.. a woman... a man... she could be a cow for all I care, she was really nice to me...

Fortunately for Rhiza, he made it fairly close back to his own house before he turned back into the old Rhiza, with rags and a feather duster. It was a while before the ball was supposed to end, so he had plenty of time to think about how he was never going to see the prince again.

His fairy... whatever he was, had lied. He left before Rhiza came back. But he did clean up, and that was what really mattered. Rhiza sighed and dropped himself on his bed in a huff. That was going to be the most precious day of his life.

Dion was on his bed crying like the typical Uke. Of course he was being quiet about it. He had really liked that woman. he called a guard in. "I am going to go to town and enter every house and let people try on this slipper... whoever fits it will surely be it...if there are more then one I will reconize her... Will you organize a party?"

Rhiza went to sleep rather quickly after got onto his bed but he was awakened shortly after his step-mother and step-sisters got home. They were all in a horrid mood, complaining about the ball. Apparently the prince hadn't shown up for the last half of the ball and had chosen 'some ugly blond girl' to be his wife. Though... what were they expecting? Him to pick one of them? The only good news, according to them, was that she was missing. The blond woke up at the same time he always did. Around five in the morning, so that he could get a start of cleaning and all of his daily tasks. He didn't know why, he just always woke up at that time unless he was sick or hurt, no matter when he went to sleep. Today was a day he usually looked forward to. He actually got to go outside every month or so to clean the outside of their house.

Dion went to bed that night sad. He lay in his two person bed, that he now wished someone shared with him, and slept uncomfortably. He woke up the next morning and was ready to go... the guards were outside and he was offered a carriage. He decided he would walk. That way he knew he really wanted to do this.

"I wonder which it will be?" he asked after the first unsuccessful house... the town was rather small so it should only take him all day.. He went though a few more houses quickly... all women tried it on and some men.. .

Now that he had finished setting out the clothing for everyone in the house as well as cleaning up what pleasingly little of a mess his family had been able to make before they went to bed, he was able to move on to the job he actually liked. He wasn't supposed to do anything outside except clean up after their animals, though when they went away he liked to sneak out and groom the garden he had been growing since he was little. It was doing pretty well but he hadn't been out to see it in a while so he needed to give it water soon.

Dion reached a little house. He knocked on the door... A ugly lady came to the door and he turned around... next was the house of the smiths then a house who had only women listed...

Most of the plants looked healthy, though some flowers he had planted looked a little wilted. He carried a wooden bucket of water over to his plants and spread the water over the dirt with his hands cupped. They were getting a little weedy, but that was probably good. If his sisters or 'mother' found the garden they would probably trample it without any second thought.

Dion finished the smiths house... it was about 9 in the morning now... that woman wouldn't stop trying to fit into it. He walked to the next house and knocked.

Rhiza stopped watering the plants as he thought they might drown if he put one more handful of water over them. He wiped his hands off on his ragged, hand-me-down dress, which he was given to serve its very core purpose of covering him, to dry them and accidentally hit the water bucket over. It spilled all over his feet and part of his dress.

He handed over the shoe and knew instantly that it wouldn't work... for any of the three. All three tried it on and all were way too big... He cringed as he heard the squeak of glass on waxy skin.

Rhiza made a worried noise, sitting the bucket back right-side up. He watched the water slowly being taken into the soil of his garden in a near state of panic. The garden was all he had really... The only thing he was able to maintain and love. He threw the bottom part of his dress over the water in attempt to soak it up, though he made his dress even more brown and wet than it had been before,

Finally Dion was let free when they had made sure multiple times it would not fit. He walked around the back of the house down and alley way. He saw a young lady standing there in a garden.

Rhiza sighed, standing up and he looked over the damage he'd done to his dress. He took around four or five steps away from his plants and pulled all of the wet part of his dress up and twisted it until the water came out. Great... now the water running down his legs looked like he'd wet himself.

"Young lady..." Dion said softly... he had seen her beautiful legs and reacted like any guy would... He coughed and repeated himself "Young lady..." he said louder.

Rhiza jumped when he heard the voice behind him and spun around quickly, not taking notice of who he was talking to, "Hello...?"

"I want you to try this on... I have ordered that all young ladies try this on..."

"What... But I'm not a... Prince Dion...?" He dropped his dress, speechless.

"You know my name?" He was excited now... few people knew his actual name... "Try it on! Try it on!" he said rushing over and handing it to 'her'.

"I can't." He stood with a hand on one of his hips. 'I'm in deep now... I promised to marry this man... And now...'

"Why not?"

"I'm neither young, nor a lady."

"You are young... and many men have tried it on. I don't care. Please? I swear I will never bother you again." 'I must be desperate... then again... the voices sound similar...'

"I don't want to..." 'You'll hate me...'

"Do I need to beg you? Please? I will beg..." at this point he really hoped the hags wouldn't come outside.

"I don't want to..." Rhiza insisted, wondering what the prince would do next. "Princes aren't supposed to beg anyone... maybe their parents."

"I- I order you are prince of the country to try it on..." He said nervously... the few times he had been with his dad he had been told to be more commanding but he didn;t like the feel...

"Fine..." Rhiza made a soft whimpery noise without meaning to, "I'll try it on."

Dion gave it to him and waited.

He stood on one foot, trying to figure out how he should try to get it not to fit. He slid it part of the way on. "There. It doesn't fit. My feet are too big." The slipper fell off his foot.

"You barely tried... even I can see past that... I did that before with my family.. I know that one..."

"Yeah? You do it then." He was prepared to spread out his toes and make it seem like the shoe wouldn't fit.

Dion got on his knee and, anticipating Rhiza's move, grabbed his foot and slip it on... making sure it went straight and Rhiza didn't move to block it.

He stood on one foot, trying to figure out how he should try to get it not to fit. He slid it part of the way on. "There. It doesn't fit. My feet are too big." The slipper fell off his foot.

"You barely tried... even I can see past that... I did that before with my family.. I know that one..."

"Yeah? You do it then." He was prepared to spread out his toes and make it seem like the shoe wouldn't fit.

Dion grabbed Rhiza's foot firmly trying to make sure he held still. He though about how best to do it so he could get it in and make sure Rhiza wasn't lying... he believed it would fit...

Rhiza made a stifled squealing sound, not kicking, but still taking his foot out of the prince's grasp. He tried his best 'how dare you' look, "You could've seen under my dress!" He made his breathing show, letting his chest go in and out.

"S-sorry... I am still going to do it... you have to try it on... I know it will fit... you have been the closest to look at yet."

"I'm a man! How can that be?" He was hoping his acting would make him a little less sure.

"I don't care" he said slightly angry. "I want you to try it on now!" he said half begging half ordering. He was really intent on it.

Rhiza sighed deeply, taking the shoe from the prince's hands and setting it on the ground in front of him. He lifted his dress up, showing off his legs again, and effortlessly slid the shoe on.

"I thought so" He jumped up and hugged Rhiza "You'll be marrying me... I knew something was up with that women" he was grinning ear to ear

He pulled away, "Can't marry you..."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not a woman..." 'For the third time...'

"I don't care... my parents can have another child if they want a king... I just want to be with you" he said still hugging him.

"You don't know anything about me." He looked confused.

"You were so nice though It was like you don't care that you were dancing with a prince... please? We can court first... but you would have to live in the palace... you can't be here and courting me... you'd have your own room... Please? If it doesn't work you can come here... actually I'll let you live in the palace anyways... just because we can be friends... Sound good?"

"You don't care that I'm not a woman? Or that I don't have a mother or a father? Or that I have no money? I can't marry you. I can't have any children for you. I can't give you anything. And I completely lied to you last night..." That felt better to get off his chest...

"I don't care... like I said my parents can have another kid... or we could take in an orphan... that would be nice... I mean a little poor kid would make a great leader... they would be able to relate... That you lied is bad.. I wouldn't have minded... About parents... I don't care... I might as well not have any... We'll be a big parentless family! And... I don't need you to give me anything... just be my friend..."

"You're sure you don't care...?" In attempt to lighten the mood he pulled his dress up a bit, showing the bulge in his undergarments just to make his statement the clearest it could be without getting too inappropriate.

"Yes very sure... I want you to come with me now"

The door to the house opened as wide as it could and making a slamming noise. "RHIZA! You were supposed to wait and wash my dishes from breakfast after I finished you little shit!" Rhiza was frozen in his pose, caught with his pants down... so to speak. Rather... with his dress up really. "You're harassing the prince! He doesn't want to see that! Put your skirt down!"

As the lady screamed and came closer a few guards came out and stood between them "Hey... he's not harassing me... I am harassing him maybe but never mind... he's coming to the palace with me... " he said... the sisters walked out and ran towards him, both jealous of what they had heard. They ran forward and, with their huge flabby bodies knocked into the guards... all fell down.

First part done

Darkess: Well that was long but we each did about 4 pages of work… 9 in all between us… Enjoy… not for kids…


End file.
